Le passé, le présent le Futur d'une femme
by Fleadora
Summary: Minerva, beaucoup de gens la haïssent parce qu'elle est méchante, cruelle: je vous l'accorde. Mais ne faut-il pas chercher au delà des apparences? Cette femme, quelle enfance? Quel présent? Quel est son avenir? Mon et ma plume, on va vous faire imaginer tout ça, alors peut être que vous la verrez différemment ...
1. Chapter 1

Ici seront exposés tous les OS que j'écrirais chaque matins sur mon personnage favori de Fairy Tail, ils seront tristes, durs, parfois violents, mais au fond, ils vous montreront la face que personne ne cherche chez une personne cruelle et sans coeur...

Parce qu'au fond on est tous pareils, mais nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes épreuves.

J'imagine ce qu'a été l'enfance de cette femme, ex-tigresse et à présent démone, pourquoi est-elle devenue ainsi? Pourquoi aime-telle la puissance? Ses hauts et ses bas!

Suivez moi, que vous l'aimiez ou pas!

Amicalement Fléa!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, je vais mettre en pose mes drabbles (pas de Ooooh dommage parce qu'ils ne seront en poses que pendant les vacances !) car je vais commencer des One Shot sur mon personnage favori !

N°1 : L'enfance

Une jeune femme traversait une guilde en riant laissant chez cheveux bruns rebondir derrière elle avec souplesse et fonça dans le bureau du maître

-Père ! Père ! Maman est de retour !

L'homme n'adressa aucun regard à l'enfante en face de lui et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule

-J'y vais !

Cette enfant qui riait… se rejeta dans les bras de sa mère

-BONJOUR MAMAN !

La femme l'enveloppa de ses bras et la souleva en riant sous l'œil amusé et attendri de la guilde

-Bonjour mon ange !

La petite rouspéta

-Maman ! Je ne suis pas un ange ! Je suis une guerrière ! Même que moi, et bah je porte le même nom qu'une grande guerrière tu m'as dit !

-C'est Minerva, ton nom est magnifique ! La mère rit doucement. Elle s'étira et reposa sa fille à terre.

-Je vais voir Papa, je vais lui dire que la mission s'est passée très bien, et lui remettre la somme !

-Aye !

Minerva s'installa sur les marches d'escalier et fixa leur sommet. Elle soupira au bout d'une minute : elle n'aimait pas attendre !

A force, elle se leva et entendit des bruit de pas et rit

-Sting, Rogue ! Venez ! On va se battre !

Le blond sauta toutes les marches d'escaliers avec souplesse et atterrit devant la demoiselle

-Yosh ! Je m'enflamme !

Le noir quant lui descendit les marches calmement

-Sting, tu n'es pas Natsu. Inutile de l'imiter. Rétorqua Rogue

-Nia Nia nia !

Siffla le jeune dragon blanc

-Bon on y va, ou vous continuez de piailler comme deux vieilles mégères ?

-Hé ! S'exclama Sting avant de poursuivre Minerva dans la guilde.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Tandis que les deux autres riaient, Rogue s'autorisa un mini sourire. Ils étaient ridiculement drôles.

-ATTRAPÉE !

Minerva fit une moue boudeuse

-T'as triché !

-Même pas vrai !

S'indigna le fils de Wissloguia.

-T'es qu'un tricheur ! Bon, on va se battre !

Demanda la jeune fille avant de se précipiter dehors

-Je te suis !

Et ils partirent se combattre dehors.

Le match était toujours très serré, mais Sting finissait toujours par gagner, Minerva avait un immense pouvoir mais une quantité de magie réduite. Il lui fallait plus d'entraînement.

Ils rentrèrent à la guilde exténués sous l'air moqueur de la mère de Minerva

-Et alors mon cœur ? Ils sont trop forts pour toi ?

La nommé piqua un fard et s'agita en prétextant avoir eu un moment de faiblesse !

Tus rirent tandis que Minerva fixait ses pieds ayant bien souhaité devenir une souris à ce moment précis.

-Monte à la douche ! Et vous aussi les garçons !

-Aye ! Répondirent Minerva et Sting. Rogue se contenta que d'un mouvement de tête.

Les trois gamins ayant disparus à l'horizon, la mère de Minerva soupira. Elle devait repartir en Mission, ordre de son mari. Bien qu'elle trouvait cela exagéré, elle avait du accepter et elle repartait le soir même.

-Dame Hira, un problème ?

Un membre de Sabertooth s'approcha, inquiet de voir la dite « Dame » tourmentée

-Non, aucun, merci. Sourit-elle

Minerva arriva en kimono pourpre, ses cheveux entièrement lâchés et trempés

-MINERVA !

S'écria sa mère

-Mais… Maman, je voulais juste que tu me les sèches et me les coiffes.

-Oh. Souffla la femme

-Alors ?

-Viens par là mon cœur.

L'enfante contente s'approcha et grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère.

Elle sentit la serviette parcourir ses cheveux, puis sa mère enrouler ses doigts dedans et enfin le sort de séchage. Ses cheveux étaient tous sec, et elle sentait désormais la porte glisser lentement de racines à pointe.

Lorsque sa mère se stoppa, Minerva descendit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils

-Tu m'as fait des tresses ? Tu sais que je déteste ça !

-Seulement deux petites sur les côtés de ta tête.

Sa mère l'amena devant un miroir et mit sa tête à côté de celle de sa fille. A présent, leur ressemblance était frappante : même yeux, même coiffure, même bouche.

Celle de Minerva d'ailleurs se fondit dans un « o »

-C'est pas si mal ! Fit la fillette en jouant avec une de ses mèches

Sa mère embrassa sa tempe et lui chuchota

-Minerva, je dois repartir en mission, mon cœur, je reviendrai dans trois semaines.

-Mais Maman…

-Chut trésor, Maman t'aime très fort Minerva, mais je dois y aller. Papa veut que je la fasse, et vu qu'il est le maître, je dois obéir.

-Mais tu sais bien que dans 1 semaine c'est mes 11 ans.

-Je sais Mon ange, mais je ne peux pas désobéir.

-Bon…l'enfant baissa les yeux…Tu m'écriras hein ? J'adore lire tes lettres !

-D'accord. Fait moi un câlin.

-OUI ! Minerva enlaça sa mère violemment, elle était au bord des larmes, son cœur se déchirai, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Allez, au revoir mon bébé.

Minerva s'étouffa

-MAMAN ! Pas ici !

La femme rit et partit avec un sac sur l'épaule tout en jetant un

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Au revoir Dame Hira/Maman !

Minerva partit en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant, c'est pas juste ! Sa mère devait toujours partir à cause de son père ! C'était trop injuste !

Elle pleura toute la soirée…

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Minerva avait eu raison de son mauvais pressentiment, des gens ramenèrent sa mère, le jour le son anniversaire : elle était ensanglantée, perdue, elle avait même un œil en moins. Sting ayant eu la présence d'esprit de tirer Minerva en dehors, la serra dans ses bras.

Minerva voyait des larmes glisser de ses yeux, elle enfouit sa tête dans le tee shirt de Sting.

-T'inquiète Minerva, ta mère c'est une dur à cuire, personne ne peut la tuer !

Minerva sourit à travers ses sanglots mais une pensée la traversa

_Mon père le peut_

Sting pencha la tête sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Minerva

Elle le fixa surprise

-Sting ?

-Hum ?

Elle lui sourit et dit

-Merci…Je vais voir ma mère.

-Tu es sure que...

-Oui. Elle avait prit un air farouche et déterminé

-Ok Milady !

Elle avait rit au surnom et s'était inclinée

-On y va Milord ?

Il lui avait sourit et lui avait attrapé le bras avant d'entrer et de voir la " Milady" se jeter dans l'infirmerie.

-MAMAN ! Ou est MA MÈRE ?

-Minerva… Chuchota un membre

-OU EST-ELLE !?

-MINERVA ! Le silence se fit dans la salle

-Père…

-TAIS-TOI ET MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR DE LA SOIRÉE ! Sa voix telle le tonnerre venait de foudroyer la jeune fille.

-Mais je… Tenta-t-elle.

-SILENCE !

-Bien père… Elle tourna les talons, se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler à son père des choses qu'avant, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire.

-Minerva…

-C'est bon Sting…Ca ira.

On ne vit bientôt plus qu'une mèches flotter avant de disparaître et de rendre le silence lourd et tendu.

Le médecin sortit du bloc aménagé d'urgence et fixa ses pieds

-Maître, nous l'avons plongé dans le coma, elle y restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera, seule elle peut en décider.

Le maître haussa les épaules et partit dans son bureau, le médecin lâcha

-Maintenant, il s'agit de leur fille pour qui je m'inquiète.

Beaucoup de mage approuvèrent. L'enfant allait se retrouver entre les mains tordues et dérangées de Gemma…

Cela faisait désormais 3 ans que Dame Hira était dans le coma, trois ans que Minerva lui parlait, lui faisait la lecture, et lui écrivait des nouvelles.

Un jour Sting sortit du bureau de son père et s'avança jusqu'à la demoiselle suivit de Rogue

-Il veut te voir.

Ils posèrent tous deux leur main sur les frêles épaules de Minerva et ils partirent.

Personne ne la vit plus sortir de sa chambre. Les jours suivants, sa mère mourut.

Elle s'était vaguement réveillée et avait vu Gemma à son chevet

-J'ai eu…un moment de…faible…esse…

Elle s'éteignit comme lorsqu'on souffla sur une bougie.

Gemma jura qu'aucun membre de sa guilde aurait des moments de faiblesse, surtout pas sa fille…ça jamais !

Alors, années sur années, on ne voyait Minerva sortir que pour aller manger, se doucher. Elle passait des jours, voir des nuit à étudier la magie sous ordre de son père. La salle d'entraînement était devenue **sa** salle d'entraînement. Le temps passait, elle ne devenait que plus puissance, en force magique comme en force brute ! Elle était devenue…une tueuse.

Bien que, quelque part dans e cœur, il y a une petite fille qui pleure sa mère, qui cherche à respirer mais qui étouffe tellement Minerva la cache. Alors petit à petit elle disparait.

La tigresse se faisait désormais appeler "Milady", mais elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour rattraper cette fillette, oui, n'importe quoi.

Alors maintenant que son entraînement est fini, les gens vont savoir se qu'on appelle la puissance ! Oui, elle est la plus forte, parce que maintenant, elle n'aura plus jamais d'instants de faiblesse.

Milady restera la meilleure ! Gemma sera fier, lui dira que sa mère l'aurait été ! Minerva n'y croit pas mais joue le jeu. Cette pourriture crèvera, c'est tout tracé, mais elle ne le fera pas, elle sait qui le fera à l'avance ! Sting Eucliff, son cher Sting. Il est partit le petit garçon, c'est un homme, que dit-elle, un mâle qui montre où est son territoire et qu'il ne doit pas être souillé ! Alors, le jour où Sting a transpercé Gemma d'un coup Minerva a souri. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire que ça. Elle aurait ri. La petite fille ne pleure plus, non, elle se relève et disparaît…**pour toujours.**

Ainsi, la belle, la puissante, la grande Minerva est devenue un monstre, parce que la seule personne en qui elle pouvait croire est partie, parce que la personne qui aurait du l'aimer l'a battu, l'a détruite parce que la seule personne qui pouvait lui offrir un avenir s'est effacé et porte un masque de cruauté : Elle…


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite du One Shot n°1, je pense que tout le monde a comprit sur quel personnage porterait ces One Shot

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je pourrai par la suite m'améliorer ! Même si vous n'êtes que des visiteurs ! Alors ! Bonne lecture !

Quoi que sur celui-ci je suis un peu déçue mais comme j'ai besoin de vos avis, je le modifierai en fonction. Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi ^^

N°2: Sans titre particulier (PAN)

Minerva devait aller faire une mission : ordre du chef. Elle s'habilla, coiffa ses cheveux en deux tresses extrêmement serrées et elle sortit.

Sa posture majestueuse voire noble lui permettait de se faire respecter voir vouvoyer par ses amis les plus proches, ce qu'elle entendait par amis c'était : Sting et Rogue. Quoi que, s'ils étaient en danger elle n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt. Son nom, seul le nom provoquait crainte, respect et terreur. Minerva n'était pas faible ! NON ! Ce mot même était banni de son vocabulaire et rayé dans son dictionnaire !

Il représente la limite entre deux types de personnes :

Les forts, et les minables.

Les minables elle les écrasait. Ils devaient être à ses pieds. Comme son père lui a dit !

Elle parti voir son père, toqua à la grande porte du bureau et entra sans attendre de réponse

-Minerva. Fit son père avec froideur.

-Père. Répondit cette dernière sur le même ton quoi que plus neutre.

-Voici ta mission, prends Sting et Rogue avec toi.

-Bien père. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et s'en alla.

Normalement elle aurait du s'incliner, mais son père lui a apprit à ne pas le faire : c'est aux autres de s'incliner devant elle !

Elle héla les dragons Jumeaux, leur donna l'heure et le rendez-vous. Après tout, elle n'allait pas plier pour eux.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre pour lire quelques livres et préparer ses affaires.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire ses bouquins favoris, elle plia bagages : ils voyageaient de nuit.

Elle sortit hors du hall et vit les deux l'attendre entourés de Rufus et Orga.

Ils les saluèrent et Orga leur lança

-Bonne chance !

Elle se retourna avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-sarcastique

-Je n'en n'ai guère besoin, tu le sais pourtant ?

Il éclata de rire sous l'œil offusqué de Rufus qui marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant à

-Espèce de rustre…

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés et cachés du regard de tous, Minerva ôta ses talons Hauts et dégrafa sa robe sous l'œil interloqué des deux "Jumeaux"

-Quoi ? Vous voulez essayer peut être ? On étouffe dedans bordel de merde !

Sting éclata tout bonnement de rire et Rogue lâcha un bruit qui…ne ressemblait pas spécialement à quelque chose.

-Vous croyiez quoi ? Que moi, Minerva, allait obéir telle une petite fille sage à son papa ? Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourra me posséder ! Je suis encore libre de mes actes. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais une bonne actrice !

Sting stoppa son rire et fixa la jeune femme surprit

-Tu veux dire que…

-Sting, quand on se forge un caractère, on le garde. Bien que je conçoive certaine des idées de mon père, je ne pourrai pas devenir cruelle et sans cœur. Pas avec tous en tous cas.

Rogue approuva d'un sourire tandis que Sting donnait une expression assez…ridicule.

-Ferme la bouche trésor, ça serait bête que tu perdes toutes tes dents comme ça hein ?

Il la referma et se releva de son rire avec grâce et s'approcha de son frère d'arme

-Bon, on va dire que c'est la même.

Elle se retourna menaçante

-Sting ? Ta gueule !

-A…AYE !

S'exclama ce dernier.

Par contre, les deux dragons Slayers tournèrent de l'œil quand ils virent quel serait leur moyen de transport.

-N…Non…

Minerva les attrapa par l'épaule et les traîna tous les deux dans le train dans leur wagon. De première classe bien sur.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur cabine et le train démarra silencieusement.

Cinq…Dix…vingt minutes qui Minerva somnolait, elle touchait enfin au sommeil quand

-Burp…j'en…peux plus.

Elle sursauta et lança à Sting un regard démoniaque avant de se radoucir et de lui donner un regard moqueur

-Et alors, on a le mal des transports trésor ?

-Ta…gueule…

Elle soupira, jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant de tirer Sting sur ses genoux et de lui caresser la tête en fredonnant une vague chanson tirée d'elle ne sait où.

-Et Rogue ?

Sting lança un signe de main désespéré vers la porte

-Toilette…

-Ah. Sa voix platonique fit comprendre à Sting de se recoucher. Il profita tout comme elle de la chaleur qu'ils pouvaient se donner.

Elle finit par sombrer elle aussi dans les limbes de la fatigue.

Elle fut réveillée par Rogue qui lui chuchota qu'ils étaient arrivés. A peine ces mots prononcés que Sting avait disparu. Minerva sourit, s'éleva avec classe et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

Elle arriva en tête de son groupe devant la maison du commanditaire de la mission, elle sonna, réajusta sa robe et attendit patiemment.

-Bon…jour…

Minerva soupira : encore un type faiblard et trouillard. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas comme son père, les gens faibles l'ennuyaient, ils feraient mieux de vivre ailleurs qu'avec eux !

Elle s'avança avec dédain et salua l'homme poliment

-M. Karma, que puis-je pour vous ?

-…Entrez.

Ils entrèrent et entendirent une mélodie, surement du classique. Une bonne arriva, les débarrassa et ils s'installèrent dans le salon où jouait une jeune fille ayant surement à peine 12 as. Elle ne stoppa la mélodie sous l'œil de Minerva qui appréciait la musique. Elle se stoppa, salua d'une voix douce et nostalgique les invités

-Bonsoir.

Minerva la fixa, la dévisagea et tourna le regard d'un air navré et douloureux.

Elle s'excusa et partit au cabinet.

Elle se fixa dans le miroir, cette fillette… elle ressemblait tellement à ce qu'elle aurait aimé être, non, ce qu'elle aurait du être.

Elle revint après avoir essuyé ses larmes amères. Sting et Rogue la fixèrent sentant l'odeur salée des larmes. Elle leur envoya un regard qui disait simplement : Tout va bien.

-Dame Minerva, M. Eucliff, et M. Cheney, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre présence. Voici le problème exposé :

Ma fille Satsuna possède un pouvoir grandissant de jour en jour et nous avons du utilise rune pierre de gouttes de lunes cristallisées… Sans cette pierre, il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre avant que sa magie ne la fasse imploser.

Ils restèrent bouche bée. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Mais n'avez-vous pas fait appel à d'autres mages avant ?

Il lança à Minerva un regard noir

-Bien sur que si, que croyez-vous que je sois ? Aucun d'entre eux n'est rentré.

Sting hocha la tête, Rogue ne dit rien, comme d'habitude, et Minerva soupira de lassitude et se leva

-Nous partons dans l'immédiat Monsieur.

Il acquiesça

-Bien. Bon courage, il s'agit d'une guilde noire très puissante.

-Bien.

Il ordonna à la femme e chambre de les raccompagner.

La jeune fille suivit et s'approcha d'eux

-Excusez le comportement de mon père, il est nerveux.

Rogue parla d'une voix rassurante et posée

-Nous comprenons, nous n'avons pas d'enfants, mais nous pouvons imaginer la douleur d'un père qui voit sa fille lui être arraché par la mort.

Sting fut stupéfait, Rogue avait aligné plus de **Sujet+Verbe** ou : **Hum**.

Satsuna resta pensive et fit un sourire lumineux à Rogue et fixa longuement Minerva qui, agacée lâcha un :

-Un problème ?

La jeune fille rougit et rit

-Aucun, c'est juste que… Bah, vous ressemblez un peu à ce quoi je voudrai ressembler si je vis…

Minerva perdit ses moyens et partit sans se retourner

-Nous y allons. Trancha Sting inquiet du comportement de la Dame.

-Au revoir, et soyez prudents.

Rogue hocha la tête et Sting lui accorda un sourire idiot.

Sting s'approcha de Minerva et lui souffla

-Tout vas bien Minerva?

Il l'appelait par son prénom, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Oui oui...cette fille, il y a un truc dans ses yeux qui me...

-On dirait toi avant.

La voix de Rogue avait tranchée le silence et les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui

-Pardon? Lâcha Minerva surprise

-Elle te ressemble, cette expression dans ses yeux, elle ment à tous, elle se asque d'impassibilité et s'un sourire que tout le monde pense vrai...

La tigresse ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser le coupa

-On y va?

Elle venait d'être mise à jour, et elle ne supportait pas ça!

Bien sur, ils réussirent la mission avec brio. Le père leur ouvrit avec inquiétude, leur arracha la pierre et se précipita dans les escaliers.

La bonne accourut vers eux

-L'état de Mademoiselle a chuté, nous ne savons que faire ! Merci, suivez-moi, je vais vous donner la récompense.

-Merci. Fit Minerva platoniquement.

Rogue demanda à s'éloigner, parcourut l'imposant manoir et y vit une porte entrouverte avec une faible lueur en sortir. Il y entra telle une ombre. Il écouta silencieusement. Dans le lit central résidait la fille du client, et lui à ses côtés

-Père, vais-je mourir ?

-Non Setsuna, cette pierre va t'aider.

-Père, puis-je voir la mage qui l'a ramené ?

-Ma chérie, je ne dois pas quitter ton chevet.

-Mais père…

-Silence. Repose toi !

-Bien…

Rogue resta de marbre bien que cette scène ne le replonge dans ses première années dans la guilde lorsque Minerva hurlait qu'on lui rende sa mère et que Gemma lui scandait de se taire…

Sachant que la jeune femme était déçue, il partit lui même chercher la tigresse et Minerva arriva,

-Dame Minerva mais que…

-Une ombre m'a dit qu'on me cherchait.

Rogue eut un petit sourire

La malade sourit et il s'en suivit d'un échange de paroles longues en réfléchies. Les trois hommes furent mis en dehors de la chambre. Lorsque Minerva sortit, elle sourit sèchement et ils quittèrent la demeure promettant de revenir prendre des nouvelles bien qu'ils savaient tous que c'était faut.

La demoiselle aux tigres se renferma et ils rentrèrent en silence.

Ils furent accueillis en fanfare, la mission de trois mois leur avait pris moins d'une semaine.

Elle remit l'argent à son père et retourna dans sa chambre La grande dames, la puissante Minerva, non, cette tigresse aux dents déchirant la chaire de stupides faiblards, qu'était-elle au fond, la petite fille pleurant sa mère avait disparue effacée non ?

_*Flash Back*_

_-Pourquoi me réclames-tu ?_

_Setsuna sourit_

_-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré après m'avoir dévisagé ?_

_Minerva se crispa et fixa l'enfant yeux dans les yeux_

_-Pourquoi es-tu malade ?_

_La malade en question soupira_

_-Pourquoi as-tu mal ?_

_La tigresse manqua de tomber_

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'entends quelque chose de douloureux en toi… Je ne suis pas malade de la même manière que mon père l'entend, les gouttes de lune givrent mon pouvoir en quelque sorte : j'amplifie la douleur des gens et ma santé chute._

_-Tu ne maîtrises pas ce pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle secoua négativement la tête_

_-Non. Je vous repose ma question, qu'est-ce qui vous fait si mal au point de ne pas pouvoir me lever à vos côtés ?_

_Minerva resta de marbre mais ces paroles l'affectaient : douleur… Non Minerva n'avait pas mal, jamais elle n'avait mal ! Ou du moins…_

_-La douleur existe, même lorsqu'on ne la dit pas._

_Les paroles de l'enfant lui sonnaient dans la tête, une gamine incapable de maîtriser son pouvoir pouvait la faire réfléchir !? Non !_

_-Soigne-toi bien._

_-Oui. Merci._

_Ces mots lui avaient sonné douloureux à l'oreille, comme un adieu._

_*Fin du flash back*_

Ces paroles…Minerva pleura, car elle avait disparu elle aussi, car elle s'était effacée sans le vouloir en essayant d'effacer l'enfant. Parce que Minerva même adolescente n'avait pas changée. Parce qu'au fond elle restait la même petite fille.

Elle s'endormit étouffant malgré elle ses sanglots.

Quoi de plus douloureux que d'affronter ses erreurs qui nous reviennent en pleine figure ?

Elle plongea dans un sommeil haché de douleur, de chagrin et d'amertume.

Elle se réveilla, pensa à l'enfant et se releva comme chaque matin, fière, forte, Minerva. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal, Minerva jouait ce rôle, portait un masque. Bie que sachant qu'un jour elle ne pourrait plus le retirer. Aujourd'hui, encore elle n'aurait plus de pitié, plus rien, vide tel un corps sans âme.

Parce que Minerva est une guerrière, elle n'a ni âme, ni cœur.

Parce qu'en réalité Minerva n'est plus, elle ne représente ni son présent ni son avenir, mais juste un rôle pour combler ce qui lui manque.

Un masque pour masquer ses émotions.

Adieu Minerva, la petite fille saigne et meurt…**une nouvelle fois.**


End file.
